Discussion:Droit au but/@comment-5372485-20130613215703/@comment-8451018-20130613224717
Ca me fait très bizarre que ton commentaire ne soit que le 2ème sur cette page... Vite : meublons, meublons ! =P Bon alors, la précision inutile du soir : c'est avec cet épisode que j'ai vraiment commencé à accrocher à Glee. Tu te demandes pourquoi hein ?! XD Comme tu l'as dit, cet épisode commence magnifiquement avec la reprise de Single Ladies qui est époustouflante : je l'ai vu déjà plein de fois mais je ne m'en lasse pas. *_* J'adore le regard de la mort qui tue (!) que Kurt jette à Britt' lorsqu'elle annonce à son père qu'il joue au football. (c'est la première fois qu'elle parle d'ailleurs, non ?) Ah ! Le premier pétage de plomb de Rachel à propos de West Side Story ! XD Et c'est vrai : l'intrigue de Rachel est plus effacée dans cet épisode pour laisser de la place à Quinn et Kurt et c'est le juste milieu : il prépare bien l'épisode suivant. Oh ! Les débuts de Sue à la TV ! =P And that's how Sue C's it '' Alalala ! --' Terri est stupide et sa sœur est encore pire : détestables toutes les deux ! Je ne m'attarde pas dessus parce qu'elle m'énervent ! =S Au passage, bizarre que Terri se trouve dans la voiture de Quinn comme ça et que ça paraisse normal ! ^^' Sinon, tu as très bien défini ce qui est beau dans le personnage de Quinn donc je ne reviens pas dessus. Juste, quand Quinn annonce sa grossesse à Finn et s'effondre dans ses bras en pleurant et en disant qu'elle pensait vraiment avoir une chance de sortir de cette ville, ça m'a vraiment serré le cœur. Lima semble vraiment horrible parfois ! ='/ Finn assure plutôt bien je trouve aussi. ^^ Mais, purée ! rien qu'en voyant la tête de Puck quand Finn lui dit pour Quinn, j'ai directos pensé que c'était lui le père. Intuition confirmée par la scène suivante. La remarque sur la nouvelle immaculée conception à signaler au Vatican est superbe ! XD Mais Quinn est dure avec lui (on va lui pardonner facilement parce que je ne veux même pas imaginé comment elle s'est sentie en se savant enceinte...) =O "''You're a Lima looser" : tout comme toi, il me fait terriblement pitié surtout à la fin du match quand il regarde le Fuinn s'embrasser. Je comprends son coup de gueule aux casiers. ^^ D'ailleurs, le coup du Lima looser a convaincu Puck et nous a offert un très beau moment : la danse des footballeurs sur le terrain est juste épique et c'est 1ère apparition de Mike dans la série au fait (!). La perf' est drôle et tellement entrainante. *_* La tête ahurie de Burt à ce moment là est magique ! Et, le câlin improvisé de Wemma au moment du but est adorable. Et Burt qui arrache pratiquement les vêtements des mecs devant en criant "He's my boy !" =D Et The scène Burt-Kurt. Que dire ? So emotional ! (référence duo Pezberry !) =D Au départ, j'étais prête à détester le personnage de Burt, le footeux bornée fan de moto et de catch qui semblait détester son fils. Vu l'aperçu que nous en avait donné Kurt à l'épisode précédent avec la voiture confisquée à cause de ses pulls, je le redoutais vraiment ! Après, c'est juste Best Dad Ever ! *_* Musicalement, peu de trucs mais tant mieux : j'aime aussi quand le côté intrigue est davantage développé. Taking Chances : le court extrait qu'on en voit est parfait. Et la version de Tina de Tonight est magnifique (même si j'ai en tête un certain duo du 3x05 parfaitement interprété : oui, je confesse mon amour pour WSS) et même son plantage final n'est pas naturel. Maintenant, le RDV des répliques : "Je pourrais venir en cours en robe et tout le monde trouverait ça cool"... Euh Puck, on reparle de "Props" deux minutes ? >.<' "Vous saviez qu'on pouvait emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque ?" --> retour du Finnabruti ! =P "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditionning for the role of kicker." J'adore l'idée qu'il puisse être bon en chant et en sport. Ne pas juste l'enfermer dans une case "I knew it : you're in love with Kurt !" XD "Yeah, a gay team,a big gay team of dancing gays". J'adore aussi quand Puck fait taire l'adversaire numéro 99 avec un truc qu'aucun mec ne voudrait entendre... >.<' Tu sais que j'ai pensé à toi lorsqu'Emma a fait Wow et que Sue a répliqué que Wow était THE mot. Bon, voilà, j'ai vite refait un peu mon comm' en tenant compte de tes analyses pour que tu puisses le lire avant de dormir : il est pas très organisé et je retirerai les fautes après ! =P. Sinon, pas de phrase spécialement marquante dans le style de ''Being part of (...) ''pour ce soir ! ^^ Peut-être demain ! =D